Visitor Unexpected
by TKR.87
Summary: What happens when Olivia takes a well deserved Vacation and ends up being Alison's unexpected guest? Set during Alex's time in WPP. A/O Femslash. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea yesterday and managed to get a start on it today. **

**I know there are quite a few stories where Alex invites Olivia to her family's cabin but I wanted to do something a little different using that concept. (IE: The cabin and Alex/Olivia).**

**I am still very much dedicated to 'Unearthing a Mystery', but I wanted to get this posted to gauge reaction and get some feedback before I continue it.**

**This is set during Alex's time in witness protection. Sometime after 'Ghost'.**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously, yet unfortunately I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order: SVU**

Chapter 1:

Detective Olivia Benson tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she drove down country lanes through New Hampshire. She had been forced to take some vacation time by Captain Cragen and she had managed to book herself a little getaway home for a couple of weeks. She knew that some relaxation and time to herself was much needed, and as she took in the sights, she felt much calmer and was actually rather pleased to be getting out of New York for a while.

The radio was playing, the windows were down and the smell of fresh air did wonders for the usually tense and troubled brunette as she hummed along to whatever tune was playing.

Olivia pressed a little harder on the gas as she gathered speed down the narrow yet otherwise rather pleasant road. There was something free and spirited about being in a rural area, where trees stretched for miles and wildlife lived unreservedly.

There hadn't been another car for what seemed like forever, and Olivia found the quiet comforting. She groaned when the Radio began playing a Taylor Swift song, and hastily reached for the dial. She took her eyes from the road for a moment and in that split second, she lost control of the vehicle and ploughed from the road down a relatively steep ridge, the car hit a tree, flipping over before coming to rest on its side at the bottom of the hill.

Sometime during the crash Olivia had been knocked unconscious, her arm now trapped under the car as she lay motionless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alison Monett, once known as Alexandra Cabot was busy making lunch in the Cabin in which her parents (Alex's, not Alison's) had owned before her Mother's passing a few months earlier. Alex had persuaded, and being a former lawyer, very successfully, Agent Hammond to allow her access to the Cabin before it would be held until the time would come in which she could return to her former life.

She had already spent two days here and she was enjoying the freedom that came with still being allowed part of her past. She had spent hours reminiscing about times as a child at the Cabin and as the Morning merged into Afternoon, Alex decided to get a start on a light lunch.

Just as she was about to tuck into her Sandwich, she heard a screech of tires and a loud crash that echoed off the walls. The Cabin was in the middle of nowhere and it was very rare that anyone would pass through the road above.

Deciding to check that everything was okay, Alex rushed out of the porch and noticed a car through the trees, very aware that the only reason a car would be in that part of the wood would be if it had careered five feet down the slope, Alex grabbed her cell and hurried out through the trees.

She gasped at the sight of a car on its side, wheels still spinning.

It wasn't until she reached the car and took a hesitant look inside that she almost screamed at the sight. There trapped in the car was Olivia Benson, old acquaintance, friend and once upon a time, lover.

Quickly dropping to her knees, and trying to steady her breathing at the sight of rapidly pooling blood, she felt for a pulse, relieved to find one. Tears stung her eyes as her old life began to invade her memory, and she hesitantly held them back. _'What the hell is Olivia doing in New Hampshire?'_

Alex's first thought was that the brunette had managed to track her down, but she pushed the thought from her mind. Olivia would never be that stupid.

Grabbing her cell she dialled the local emergency services, and explained the situation. Assured that help was on its way, Alex hung up and waited. She knew that moving Olivia in anyway could cause more damage and she was vaguely aware of the mangled limb trapped under the car.

It seemed like hours but within minutes a fire crew and an ambulance were on scene. Alex could only sit back and watch while they worked to free the woman from the wreckage. She gave her statement to a police officer once her arrived and then realised that she wouldn't be allowed to go with Olivia. She couldn't tell the truth, for fear of her identity being discovered yet she didn't know how to lie, or what to say.

She decided she needed to call Agent Hammond.

When she heard the voice answer, she almost began to cry again, but managed to compose herself enough "It's Alison Monett"

"Alison, is everything okay?"

"No. I don't know how, but Detective Olivia Benson is trapped in her car outside the Cabin" Alex congratulated herself for the steadiness of her voice even if her body was shaking with adrenaline and fear.

"What?! You know you can't reveal your identity Alison"

"It doesn't matter, she has no idea I'm here, and she's unconscious. I don't know why she's here, whether she came looking for me…"

"She didn't find you, it's impossible. We made certain you couldn't be traced"

"Or if it's a freaky coincidence but I am not leaving her" Alex rambled, stopping to take a breath only once she had completed her sentence and ignoring Hammonds words about how safe she was

"Alison" Hammond warned

"No, I cannot just forget she was here. She might not make it" Alex hated to even think about that possibility but she had to be honest about it

"Be very careful. No drawing unnecessary attention to yourself. Keep your distance Alison"

Alex assured him that she would be careful and hung up. As she looked up, she noticed that Olivia had been freed from the car and was laying rigid on the gurney, her neck secured in a brace. Her arm was mangled and Alex had to take a breath as she felt nauseous and light headed. Whether it was the sight of the wound itself or the fact that it was Olivia, she was unsure but she needed to compose herself.

She noticed that Olivia's eyes were open and she realised she had regained consciousness, as she looked at the brunette she heard her rasp out "Alex"

Alex's heart almost stopped at the sound of her name, but she couldn't draw attention to it. She knew Olivia couldn't know she was there, it was impossible. Even with the brunette's great skills as a detective, finding out where Alex had been hidden was impossible; Hammond had told her that much and she knew he was right.

She wanted to cry when Olivia's eyes fluttered shut and she was wheeled into the Ambulance.

Alex stood and watched as the sirens began to blare and her love was whisked away.

Making a decision, she ran inside and pulled on her jacket, before dialling a number that she knew from heart.

* * *

"Stabler" Elliot answered gruffly. He had just been about to head out to lunch when the phone rang

"Elliot"

"Yes?" Elliot asked, furrowing his brows, it wasn't often he was referred to by his first name on the precinct phone

"Elliot, it's me"

Elliot gasped as he recognised the voice "Al…" he began but was cut off by the voice

"Shh, don't say anything, just listen"

"Okay"

"Olivia's been involved in an accident. She's been taken to Exeter Hospital, New Hampshire. I need your help"

"A…"

"It's Alison. Call me Alison. Listen, I have to get to see her, she crashed her car outside the Cabin I'm staying in. I have to see her El. Can you call her Cell? It was taken in with her; tell them that Alison Monett lives in New Hampshire, that I'm her friend. You're still her contact right…um her…" Despite her past as Assistant District Attorney, her law degree at Harvard and everything she had known, words and document names were failing her

"Power of Attorney?" Elliot suggested, his heart beating ten to the dozen at speaking to Alex, hearing about Olivia and being scared for them both.

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"I need…I don't know Elliot. I just have to see her. You cannot tell anyone you spoke to me"

"Don't worry Alison, I'll help you" Elliot said, noticing Fin looking at him questioningly.

Alex quickly recanted her cell number, telling Elliot to keep it safe before whispering a quiet "Thanks"

Elliot stared at the phone as he heard the tell tale click of the line going dead. He looked up and noticed Fin staring at him warily.

"You okay Man?"

Elliot nodded blankly, before rushing from the squad room, down the steps two at a time. Once outside, he inhaled the air before dialling Olivia's number.

* * *

Alex waited and waited, and when her cell rang she almost jumped from the bed before taking a breath "Hello?"

"Is this Alison Monett?"

"This is she?" '_This is she? God damn it Alex, who the hell are you?'_

"Hi. I'm Doctor Tricia Redgrave, calling from Exeter Hospital. Do you know an Olivia Benson?"

"Yes?" Alex asked, timidly, attempting to sound concerned and confused

"She was brought in after a car accident. I've just come off the phone with an Elliot Stabler; he said you were a friend"

"Oh my God!" Alex exclaimed, hoping she didn't give away the fact that she was trying to pretend she didn't already know. She steadied herself before asking "Is she okay?"

"Miss Benson is currently in a coma" Alex forced herself to breathe as she continued listening to the Doctor explain the injuries "She hit her head pretty hard and we're concerned about some swelling. She also has 2 fractures in her left arm and a crushed shoulder blade"

Alex knew that the head injury was serious but she was thankful that the brunette was still alive. "Can I come and see her?"

"Of course. I'll let the nurses know to expect you. Elliot Stabler will be coming down tomorrow as well; I gather you know him well too"

"I do" Alex said, her nerves multiplying "Thanks Doc"

Alex ended the call, grabbing her keys and heading to her vehicle, parked a short walk from the Cabin. As she approached she noticed a figure in the shadows "Agent Hammond"

"Alison, I told you to be careful. You called Detective Stabler?"

"I need to see Olivia; I didn't know he'd insist on coming up himself"

"What?! Oh no, he cannot see you Alison, you know that. You need to forget this happened, you're position has been compromised, we're going to need to move you"

Alex felt the anger rise inside her "No! I am not leaving without Olivia"

"Detective Stabler will be with her, we need to get going"

"God damn it, listen to me. I will not go, I refuse"

"Alison"

"My name is Alex" the blonde said through clenched teeth

"Not here it isn't"

"I have to see Olivia, please" Alex hated begging but she was at a loss and she was getting angrier and more emotional the longer her path was blocked

"You see her and then we talk, back here in 3 hours"

Alex nodded, knowing that it was important that she follow his rules, at least for now but there was no way she was going to leave Olivia.

**Let me know what you think. This will very much be an Olivia/Alex story...I have plenty of ideas on where I'm going with this, I just want to see what people think. Be honest, please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for the non promised update earlier in the week, it's just been so busy lately and I was really finding it hard to get this chapter written. It's really short, and I apologise, but this is just a filler before the rest of the story. **

**Thank you for the reviews so far :)**

**This won't be a long story, maybe only 5 or 6 chapters in total.**

**(I'll be updating Unearthing a Mystery sometime later today or tomorrow)**

Chapter 2:

Alex takes a moment to breathe before she enters the ER in search of Olivia.

"I'm Al…Alison Monett. My friend Olivia Benson was…" Alex begins, successfully covering the almost automatic slip of the tongue

"I spoke to you on the phone. If you'd take seat, I'll notify Miss Benson's Doctor that you're here"

Usually Alex would demand to know what was going on but here she wasn't Alex, she was Alison, and Alison was quiet, reserved, and emotional and she didn't have the confidence or ability to demand anything.

Alex felt like she had been waiting forever for the doctor and she almost bombarded him with questions when he did arrive, taking a minute to calm herself she carefully asked "Is Olivia going to be okay?"

The doctor led Alex over to a chair and softly asked her to sit. Alex was beginning to worry but she composed herself to ask "Doc? Please tell me what's happening"

"Miss Benson was brought in with 2 fractures in her left arm, we've operated and I do expect her to fully recover from those injuries. We're not sure about her head injury at the moment, all tests show that the swelling to her brain is minimal, and she's being given medication to help with that. She's still unconscious but we're hoping to bring her round in a few hours, we'll know more when she's awake"

Alex takes a breath, sighing in relief and thanking the doctor. Alex knows she has to go soon, but she wants to see Olivia first, she wants to make sure she's okay before she leaves, but she knows that she can't be seen by the brunette.

She follows the doctor down the corridor as she directs her to the room in which Olivia is currently situated. She almost gasps as she sees the brunette laying deathly still on the bed, tubes and wires connecting to a variety of machines, her left arm elevated in a cast. Her cheek is bruised and cut and her head is wrapped in a bandage.

"Olivia" Alex whispers as she approaches before sinking into the chair sobbing, she takes the brunette's hand, wiping her tears and steadying her breathing. Knowing that some studies show that patients in a coma can still hear, Alex decides she has to talk to Olivia. "Olivia, it's me. I don't know why you were near my parent's cabin. Elliot told me you were taking a vacation, he'll be up to see you tomorrow. I can't stay, I want to, but I can't. I miss you Liv, so much it hurts. Please, get better so when I come home I can see you. I love you sweetheart, always"

Alex stands and kisses the brunette gently on the forehead before leaving the room. She wants to stay, yet she knows she cannot. She has to talk to Agent Hammond, and she knows he won't let her stay at the Cabin. She's going to have to go back to her apartment and continue her life as Alison.

* * *

"Alison"

"If you're going to make me leave then hurry up and get it done with"

"How's Detective Benson?"

Alex scoffs "As if you care!"

"Alison… I know you and Detective Benson were in a relationship and I know this must be hard…"

"Then you get why I'm angry…?"

"I do. I'm not going to make you leave…you can stay in the Cabin for a few more weeks, and check on Detective Benson's progress but you can't see her and she can't see you …she's still unconscious right"

Alex nods "Yeah"

"As for Detective Stabler, he must in no way tell anyone he's spoken to you, okay, not even Benson"

"He won't lie to Olivia, he's too loyal. That's why I asked to see them both before I left, I knew they wouldn't hide it from each other and he won't hide this"

Agent Hammond sighs and shakes his head "This is your safety Alison. He doesn't need to lie; he just doesn't have to tell her"

"It's Alex's safety and right now, I really don't care about Zapata or Connors. I just…I have to make sure Olivia is okay"

"Be careful. You're Alison here, and you have to remember that. No contact with either of them okay, you can call the hospital but they mustn't alert Stabler or Benson"

Alex nodded, before thanking Hammond. As the man closes the door behind him, Alex sinks into the couch, crying herself into a restless slumber.

* * *

Alex called the hospital later the next morning, and was told that Olivia was still unconscious but had improved gradually overnight. Alex knew that she couldn't visit and while this upset her, she had to try and stay positive. Negativity energy would do nobody any good.

Knowing that going into town risks the chance of bumping into Elliot, Alex decides to have a productive day continuing to pack up the belongings, ready for storage. She would be allowed to take anything that wouldn't give away her identity. While family photos were forbidden, there were still some of her childhood books that she would be able to take with her as well as a few ornaments.

The rest of the day seemed to hurry by and before Alex knew it, it was nearing 8pm. She knew she wouldn't sleep well regardless but she had to put her mind at ease a little and find out how the brunette was doing.

"Hello. It's Alison Monett; I'm calling about details on Olivia Benson's condition"

"One moment please"

It felt like an eternity when I reality it was only a few minutes but the next voice she heard on the line sounded cheery and she took this as good news.

"Alison. I've been overseeing Miss Benson's care; I believe we spoke briefly yesterday"

"Yes. Gretchen, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Miss Benson is awake and seems to responding well. Her partner, Mr Stabler has been with her most of the afternoon"

"She's going to be okay then?" Alex asked, mentally breathing a sigh of relief

"It seems so yes, she doesn't remember much about the accident but that's to be expected. If her vitals stay as they are, I think we should be releasing her before the end of the week. Mr Stabler has to fly back to New York tomorrow"

Alex hates the idea of Olivia being on her own but she knows she cannot make her identity known, she can't contact the brunette and after saying goodbye to the nurse and thanking her for her help, Alex resigns herself to the fact, making a promise that she will not contact the hospital again. She knows Olivia will be okay, and that's enough, it has to be


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologise for taking so long to update this one. I was concentrating on Unearthing A Mystery and this one was neglected a little. This isn't an awfully long chapter, and 'Unearthing' is my main focus but I had a really vivid dream about this chapter strangely enough and when I awoke, I had to write it down and post for you. **

Chapter 3:

It had been almost 4 weeks since Alex had found Olivia trapped in her car after an accident. The blonde was trying to move on and forget but she woke almost every night, crying and shaking while memories and vivid images of Olivia floated into her mind.

The days were easier to get through as she continued to pack and remove any reminders of her former life. It was hard and often Alex found herself holding back the tears as she thought of her Mother, thought of Olivia and thought of all she had given up and all she had lost. She would be returning to her apartment at the end of the week. All traces of life as Alex put into storage and Alison would return to work at the local high school.

Just as Alex was carrying a box from the bedroom, she glanced out of the window and stopped dead in her tracks. Olivia. Olivia Benson was outside the cabin. Alex's first thought was relief that Olivia was indeed alive and looked much better than the last time the blonde had seen her, and then the second thought was sheer panic. Olivia couldn't see her, she couldn't know that Alex was here. Backing away from the window, eyes still drawn to the brunette who was glancing at a piece of paper in her hand, Alex took a deep breath and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Olivia furrowed her brows as she looked at the piece of paper again. She had no recollection of the accident itself, but had been having vivid dreams for days, they unnerved her and with a little bit of digging she was able to acquire the whereabouts, and directions to the sight of her accident, or at least, where she came to rest. Olivia had been told that she was found by someone called Alison, and wanted to thank her for saving her life.

As she lifted her head, Olivia caught sight of a young man passing ahead of her and she managed to catch up with him. "Hello"

The man jumped, caught unexpectedly by the appearance of the brunette "God, you scared me woman"

Olivia chuckled, unaware that a blonde not far away was also chuckling to herself and offered her hand "Olivia Benson, Detective with the NYPD"

"You're a bit lost aren't you?"

Olivia laughed "I was on vacation, well, I still am, but I'm looking for someone. I only have a first name"

"Well, there aren't many cabins out here anymore but I'll see if I can help"

"I'm looking for Alison" Olivia explained

The man shook his head "Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name. The only Cabin along here belonged to the Cabot's but Mrs Cabot died a few months back and as far as I know, it's been empty since…my god, you've gone awfully pale, are you okay?"

Olivia had almost collapsed at the name. Her subconscious mind knew that it could easily be a coincidence, even though she was aware of the elder Cabot's death. She had attended the funeral and sat at the back, silently weeping, not just for the woman about to be buried, but for her daughter, wherever she may be.

"Yes" she said shakily "I'm okay. Thank you for your help"

Alex had been watching the exchange. Thomas Parker had been only a young teen when Alex had last visited the Cabin and Alex had been lucky not to bump into him during her stay the last few weeks. She wasn't sure if he would remember her, not that she had changed much but she had noticed him from a distance during the last week and managed to keep herself hidden. She was still incredibly nervous and paranoid of being found, especially now that people knew she was in fact alive and had kept her distance with the world outside.

She gasped as she realised Olivia was heading towards the Cabin and almost ran towards the back of the room, out of sight. She nearly screamed when the doorbell rang and had to clasp a hand over her mouth to stop the noise escaping. She held her breath for what seemed like an eternity, not trusting herself to keep composure. She caught a sight of Olivia's retreating form and slowly made her way from the corner of the room. She watched as Olivia walked away and then gasped, wide eyed as the brunette turned and locked eyes with her.

They stood, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Olivia began running towards the house. Alex stood frozen to the spot. She had been seen. Olivia knew she was here. The doorbell rang again and then a fist pounded on the door "Alex, Alex"

Alex was still frozen to the spot, she wasn't even aware that Olivia was using her real name until she screamed as the brunette appeared at the window.

Olivia had tears pouring along her cheeks and when Alex saw the sadness and love reflected in her eyes, she herself began to cry. She approached the window and placed her hand on it, mirroring that of the brunettes. She gave a small smile as she continued to stare at the one woman she loved more than life itself.

"Let me in" Olivia mouthed through the window "Please"

Alex didn't know what to do. She knew that Olivia had to return to New York and she would have to stay here before returning to her apartment and life as Alison, they would have to forget that they'd seen each other, neither knowing when or if they'd meet again.

"Please" Olivia said again, tears still coming fast and heavily

Alex's mind began to click into gear and at that moment, she didn't care about tomorrow, or next week, she didn't care about Connors, Velez or anyone else except Olivia, her Olivia.

Alex ran to the door, unlocking it in record time and when she opened it, she was caught in the arms of Olivia, holding her tight as if she would disappear. She embraced the brunette before pulling her into the Cabin, and pulling away.

"Hi" she said quietly, looking into teary brown eyes

Olivia reached her good arm out to touch the blonde's cheek with her fingers, gently stroking before whispering "Hi, Alex"

Alex broke at the sound of her name coming from Olivia's lips. She had dreamt of this for days, weeks, months and now Olivia was standing in front of her. Her hand was on Alex's cheek and the other limply by her side, wrapped in a thin white cast, covered in scribbles.

Olivia smiled as she lifted her injured arm up and placed it on the trembling blonde's hip before leaning in and pressing her lips against Alex's. The kiss was gentle, unhurried even though both knew that their time together would be short, tongues teased lips and lips parted, allowing them to remind themselves of each other.

Not that either of them needing reminding, they'd never forget.

As Olivia pulled back, the need for air only just outweighing her need for Alex, she smiled widely "I missed that"

Alex nodded, wiping at her tears as she took Olivia's hand "I missed you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your kind words, means a lot to me. **

**My other story, 'Unearthing a Mystery' has reached 99 views and as a thank you, I decided to post this chapter on this story. Beware...sexy times ahead!**

**Also, thanks to luvtocook's review, I have thought out a new direction to take this story. My original plan was to have two more chapters of this story, this one (which was going to be a chapter where they talked about the accident and their lives since the Connors trial) and then a short sex scene before the heartbreaking goodbye but I changed my mind and have some great ideas about where to take this so I hope you keep reading, even though updates will be irregular and unpredictable. **

Chapter 4:

Alex took Olivia's hand and led her through the cabin towards the master bedroom. She was aware that they would need to talk, she was aware that Olivia was still hurt, but she had this need, a desire to feel her.

As she pushed open the door, Alex turned and claimed the brunette's lips with her own. Unlike the kiss they had just shared, there was urgency, teeth clashed and lips duelled, fuelling a fire that was burning deep in her stomach. Olivia was just as much a part of the dance, but Alex lead, and Olivia didn't care. She needed the blonde as much as Alex needed her.

They manoeuvred themselves, lips still locked in their passionate embrace, towards the bed and when Olivia's knees hit the mattress she allowed herself to fall back, crawling into the middle of the bed as she broke the kiss to breathe.

"I need you" Alex breathed as she positioned herself over the brunette "But I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't"

Olivia reached for the blonde, pulling her flush against her body as she re-attached their lips. Alex took this as a sign that Olivia needed and wanted this as much as she did, and as she pulled away began tugging at the brunette's shirt. Olivia complied, allowing Alex to undo the buttons, gazing at the blonde beauty above her. Never in a million years did Olivia expect to be here with the love of her life and she wanted to remember everything before they had to part again.

Alex shivered with desire as she revealed the light mocha skin of a well toned torso, the round globes held perfectly in place by black lace, as beautiful as she remembered. With a shaky hand, she touched the skin of Olivia's stomach, caressing it, loving it, her fingers remembering and renewing, finding new scars and tracing the old ones.

Olivia watched as Alex gazed adoringly at her from above and then gasped as her breasts were tugged from her bra and her right breast was assaulted by the blonde's mouth. Alex teased with her tongue, tracing the areola, before clamping her lips around the nub and sucking hard. Olivia arched her back and let out a content and undeniably perfect moan of pleasure.

"Alex" she whispered, causing the blonde to smile, tears brought to her eyes at her name sounding so gentle, so loving, so right from the brunette's lips

Alex released the nub with a pop, reclaiming Olivia's lips in a short but loving kiss, before returning to her ministrations on the left breast.

Olivia's need to see Alex was multiplying through her arousal and when Alex paused her actions, Olivia wasted no time in pushing the blonde into an upright position so they were both on their knees. Olivia kissed Alex deeply, before her lips moved from Alex's lips to the blonde's cheek, ear, neck, collarbone, as she placed her hands on the creamy skin beneath her shirt, tugging it gently upwards, revealing Alex's smaller but perfectly pert breasts clad in blue silk.

Olivia lifted her head and gazed adoringly at the blonde before whispering "Beautiful"

Alex lifted her arms as Olivia removed the garment, and giggled as Olivia began tickling her stomach, tears rushing to her eyes as she realised that Olivia remembered. Alex had always been ticklish and her stomach was extremely sensitive during arousal, the brunette's nails tickling the skin.

Alex tugged at Olivia's shirt, pulling it from her back and unclasping the bra, allowing the brunette's breasts to free themselves of their confinement. Alex needed to regain control, but Olivia was quick to unclasp Alex's bra and push the blonde back, settling herself above as skin made contact with skin.

Alex breath hitched as she felt Olivia kneed her breasts as she claimed her lips once again. The blonde's senses were in overload and she resigned herself to the brunette's dominance. Their lovemaking had always been equal; both of them loved dominating but were just as content to be the sub.

Olivia kissed her way down the blonde's body, starting from the collarbone, kissing the skin above Alex's breasts, skipping over them to lick and peck at the blonde's stomach. Alex moaned and began to squirm as Olivia kissed downwards and then back up, until she ran her tongue along the underside of Alex's left breast. Alex gasped as her back arched before letting out a long, contended moan as Olivia took the nipple between her teeth, tugging it gently, before flicking her tongue over it.

"Olivia…Liv"

Olivia smiled as she lifted her head, and repeated the action on the other breast. Olivia continued licking, nipping and suckling as Alex squirmed and tangled her right hand in the brunette's short locks. She loved when Olivia had her hair this length, she had always loved tangling her fingers in it and Olivia seemed to love it too.

"Olivia, please…I need you"

Olivia's breath hitched at the rawness in Alex's voice. Laced with arousal, it came out in a husky whisper and sent shivers down the brunette's spine. Shuffling herself down Alex body, she tugged at the waistband of the blonde's sweatpants, pulling them down as Alex lifted her bottom. Within seconds, Olivia had removed both the pants and the blonde's panties to reveal her intimates, leaving her completely naked.

"You are exquisitely beautiful Alexandra" Olivia murmured, looking into the blonde's eyes as she spoke

Alex felt a tear escape from the corner of her eye and Olivia reached out to wipe it away with her thumb before capturing Alex's lips in a gentle, loving kiss.

"I love you" Alex whispered as Olivia broke the kiss, her voice emotional but laced with its arousal

Olivia kissed her way down Alex's body, before settling between her legs. She kissed the blonde's inner thighs, causing Alex to buck her lips and moan

"I love you too" Olivia whispered before she placed a kiss above the blonde's sex, and then ran her tongue along the slit, already wet with arousal.

Alex gasped, bucking her hips as Olivia's tongue made contact with her clit. Olivia grinned, the taste and smell of Alex's arousal intoxicating as she continued to lick, long strokes upwards, before flicking her tongue over the now protruding nub.

"Fuck"

Olivia teased the blonde's opening with her finger, as she continued to flick her tongue over and over the blonde's clit. Alex was squirming, her whole body trembling and Olivia knew she was close. The brunette pushed her finger gently into the blonde's opening, causing Alex to cry out in pleasure.

Olivia started up a slow and steady thrust, as she continued her assault on the blonde's pearl

"Oh, fuck. Liv…I'm going to cum" Alex moaned as Olivia began curling her fingers with each thrust.

Alex's back arched, her body went rigid before she let out a long and heavy moan, and her legs shook as Olivia continued to suck on her clit, drawing out the waves of pleasure. Alex closed her eyes, as Olivia began thrusting again and within seconds, Alex catapulted into a second orgasm before her body slumped down onto the bed.

Olivia slowed her ministrations; gently easing her finger from Alex's still contracting walls. She placed a kiss on the blonde's clit, causing Alex to tremble with the aftershocks, before crawling up to the blonde and kissing her hard on the lips.

"That was…" Alex began but was overcome with emotion and began to cry. Olivia pulled the blonde into her arms, holding her as she cried.

"I know" she whispered, stroking the blonde's hair.

After a few minutes, Alex had calmed and was nuzzling the brunette's neck. Olivia desperately needed release and her jeans were becoming overly uncomfortable.

She kissed Alex gently, and then with more fervour as the blonde reached down to undo the brunette's button. Olivia released Alex's lips, as she tugged off her own jeans and panties, before returning to the kiss with passion.

As she broke the kiss, she whispered into the blonde's ear "I want you to make me cum with your fingers"

Alex shivered as she pulled Olivia upwards, turning so that she was against the headboard with Olivia nestled in her arms. Alex traced a line down Olivia's body from her neck, between her breasts, before circling her belly button. She was teasing, taunting, making Olivia wait, until she begged

"Alex! Stop teasing me…"

Alex grinned, as she reached the brunette's wanting sex, moaning as her fingers ran through the wetness. She licked a trail behind the brunette's ear, as she entered her with two fingers. Olivia gasped, as she began undulating her hips in time with Alex's thrusts. Alex brought the brunette close to orgasm before removing her fingers and licking them clean, kissing and nuzzling the brunette's neck as she teased her nipple with the other hand.

"Al"

Alex entered Olivia again, curling her fingers and rubbing on the sweet spot deep inside her. Olivia's breathing got heavier, her eyes closed of their own free will before she let out a piercing cry and her orgasm ripped through her. Her juices ran along the blonde's hand as she continued rubbing, thrusting, drawing it out for as long as possible.

"Jesus" Olivia exclaimed as she came down from her high, reaching to remove the blonde's fingers buried inside her

Alex grinned as she pulled the brunette into her arms, kissing her gently as the tremors subsided. "You're so sexy when you cum like that"

Olivia chuckled at the blonde's words, a content smile on her face and she inhaled the aroma of their mutual pleasure and snuggled closer to Alex. Neither of them were in a hurry to dress or to talk, they needed each other, in this moment, they needed to be loved and loved they were.

They lay together for an hour, no words spoken, just listening to one another's hearts beating until Alex released Olivia and looked at her tearfully "You can't stay here, you have to go"


End file.
